


One Day

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: '“Amelia,” she started softly, and Amelia turned her head slightly towards her to show that she was listening. Luisita paused a moment, wanting to find the right way to ask what she wanted to. “What you said before… about people not knowing all the humiliating stuff you had to do, what did you mean?”'Amelia opens up to Luisita about her past.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick ‘fix it’ I wrote for the latest episode. I understand where both are coming from so I wanted to go into it a bit deeper. Just a warning, its a little bit darker than my usual fics. Hope you still like it:)

 

When they got home, they made their way straight into the bedroom. It had been a silent walk home, both thinking about what had been said before, feeling tightness in their throats and hearts.

They took their coats off and Luisita watched as Amelia sat down on the bed and let out a low breath, looking down at her hands. And Luisita couldn’t get the words out of her head that Amelia had said before. The way she had said them with that look in her eyes. She knew there were things that Amelia hadn’t told her about her past. She knew that Amelia tended to avoid talking about things that upset her.

Luisita hung her coat up on the back of the chair and slowly made her way to sit beside Amelia.

“Amelia,” she started softly, and Amelia turned her head slightly towards her to show that she was listening. Luisita paused a moment, wanting to find the right way to ask what she wanted to. “What you said before… about people not knowing all the humiliating stuff you had to do, what did you mean?”

Amelia looked at Luisita, into Luisita’s soft, concerned gaze and she looked away again, to fight off the bad memories that were coming back to her at the question.

Luisita leaned forward, taking Amelia’s hand into her own. “You can tell me,” she implored.

Amelia squeezed Luisita’s hands in hers, needing the comfort of her touch. It’s not something that she wanted to tell Luisita, it’s not something she had ever told anyone, but maybe this would help Luisita to understand what she had said, maybe it would give Luisita some perspective.

“Remember when we first met and I was looking for a job in the other bars in the city?”

Luisita nodded.

“And remember what I said about why I couldn’t take those jobs?”

Luisita’s eyebrows furrowed and she nodded, remembering. “Yes, because the managers wanted more than just a vedette.”

Amelia let out a sigh and sought the comfort in Luisita’s concerned eyes. “When I ran away from home, I had nothing. I had no money and no friends. And I was desperate for a job, any job. And I got one as a dancer in this bar just outside of Madrid. It wasn’t a nice place but the boss offered me a place where I could stay and I was desperate so I went for it. And he seemed nice at first but on my first night I realised what was expected in that job…” she paused, remembering Luisita’s words from earlier, “… and it was more than just clients slapping your ass…” She looked down as she saw Luisita’s expression shift. ”They would try to touch me everywhere, try to take my clothes off…” she gulped as the shame of the memories came back to her, “- they expected me to do things for them…and I…I couldn’t do anything to stop them, I couldn’t even slap them otherwise I would have lost my job and I needed that job. I was only eighteen, I was so scared...”

She didn’t dare look Luisita straight in the eyes for fear of what she would find in them. She was scared that Luisita would look at her differently now. She was scared she wouldn’t understand. Luisita was so principled and strong-willed, she was terrified that Luisita would judge her for what she had done. Or that she wouldn’t understand why she had done it.

Luisita lowered her head to be able to meet Amelia’s eyes again. She could see how Amelia tried to stay strong as she spoke, but she could see the sadness in her eyes, the shame she felt. She brought her hands to cup Amelia’s face and a tear escaped from Amelia’s eyes which Amelia quickly wiped away and Luisita’s heart broke. She took her into a fierce hug, wanting to take away all the pain of what Amelia had been through. She squeezed her tightly against her.

“I’m so sorry Amelia, I’m so sorry you had to go through that, I had no idea…”

Amelia shook her head against Luisita’s shoulder, she didn’t want her to be sorry. She pulled back, wiping her tears again, looking up at Luisita again.

“But as soon as I had made enough money to get out of there, I left without a second glance. After that I didn’t let it happen ever again.”

Luisita watched as Amelia wiped her tears. She could only imagine what Amelia meant by _things_ she had had to do and her sadness subsided for rage. The thought of someone taking advantage of Amelia like that, Amelia so young and vulnerable, it made her want to kill someone. She felt like if one of those men was in front of her right now, she wouldn’t be able to control what she did to him.

She didn’t know what to do with all her rage.

“What bar was it? Who was the manager?” Luisita asked, her eyebrows furrowed in anger and Amelia shook her head. She could tell that Luisita was letting her anger get the best of her again.

She was terrified of what Luisita could do, what Luisita would do in her anger. It’s part of the reason why she had never told her what had happened to her in jail. If she had told her, there was no doubt that Luisita would have gone back to that jail and done something that would have got her in even bigger trouble than they had been before.

She knew Luisita was prone to exaggeration, but she knew what Luisita was capable of if she was given a reason.

Luisita’s jaw clenched the more she thought about it, as the weight of Amelia’s words sunk in further. Luisita had been so angry earlier when those men had touched her ass, she didn’t know how she had stopped herself from slapping them. But she had because she had known what would happen.

And Amelia had experienced even worse. Amelia’s situation had been even more desperate. She couldn’t imagine what that must have been like. She wanted to kill all those men who had taken advantage of her. All those men who thought they had the right to do whatever they wanted without any fear.

“Amelia,” Luisita implored softly, leaning forward, “we have to tell the police, what if he’s doing the same things to other girls.”

Amelia’s heart constricted at Luisita’s sweet naivety. Amelia had no doubt that he was doing the same thing to other girls, that the same thing was happening to girls everywhere but she had always been too scared to do anything about it. She wasn’t in the position to do anything. She had run away from home, the police would have not helped her.

“This isn’t something that the police will take seriously,” she explained sadly. “It’s one of a thousand bars just like it. And most girls who are working there don’t want to get the police involved.”

Luisita’s heart broke at the resignation in Amelia’s voice. Anger coursed through Luisita that Amelia had had to do this. That other girls went through this. That the society that they lived in was so sexist that things like this were possible.

“So we do nothing?” Luisita asked, disbelieving.

Amelia sighed, taking Luisita’s hands back in hers. Her sweet, crazy, brave Luisita. She smiled softly and pushed Luisita’s hair behind her ear, wanting to take that serious look from her eyes.

“Not nothing, we are doing so much just by daring to live as we are, by living our truth.”

Luisita looked down at her dress and felt her heart dip again. She didn’t feel like she was doing that right now. She wasn’t doing anything to help women with this role. She was making it worse for them. This role just reinforced the backwards opinions that society had. And it was the reason why what had happened to Amelia was able to happen.

“But I’m not doing that right now Amelia, what I’m doing with this role is just making things even worse.”

Amelia’s expression softened and she tried to calm Luisita down. “One day, you won’t even remember this.”

“That’s not the point Amelia,” Luisita sighed, frustrated. “It’s adverts like this that reinforce the backwards and sexist views of men like your father, that reinforce what men believe women should and shouldn’t be doing, the views that meant that you had to go through what you did, that meant you had to be put in such a desperate position. Don’t you see what it means? If this society wasn’t so sexist, you wouldn’t have had to go through that Amelia.” She looked at Amelia strongly, imploring for her to understand. “And I know it just seems like a stupid advert but the point is that I am putting my face and my name to this character and that means that I am implying that I accept all that this character represents.”

It made the weight of this character feel even heavier. Because people would be seeing her everyday, several times a day, playing this character that put women backwards, a character that was humiliating and harmful. A character that reinforced the view that a woman’s role was simply to be a man’s wife. Just as Amelia’s father had thought. It made her sick to think that people would see her in the advert and it would further their disgusting sexist views.

She looked up to the ceiling, her emotions coming over her again as she realised that she was stuck in this role.

“I signed the stupid contract without knowing and I can’t get out of it now, what am I supposed to do?”

Amelia sighed, Luisita saw the effects of Florinda as more far-reaching than Amelia could even imagine.

Amelia hadn’t thought the role was that bad initially, maybe it was a bit exaggerated, but it represented the way many Spanish women were today, but after everything Luisita had said, she was beginning to understand the depth of her anger.

Luisita didn’t see this as some small advert that would be forgotten about soon enough, she saw it as having huge and far-reaching implications. She saw it as something immensely important and it made Amelia’s heart soften with love. Luisita always took everything so seriously, saw things in such big terms yet so simply and clearly for what they were.

Luisita wasn’t willing to brush off the implications of this role, even though she had wanted an acting role more than anything. She wasn’t willing to compromise her principles.

Amelia knew it was going to take something more to calm Luisita down. She didn’t want Luisita to feel helpless.

She brought Luisita’s hands back in hers, caressing them soothingly. “In my first job, however awful it was, I met some very good friends there. Some who helped me to get away. Friends who have helped me many times over the years.” She looked up at Luisita softly. “Maybe from this role you will meet someone who shares your same vision, someone who always wants to change things, someone who will give you a better opportunity. You never know where good things can come from.”

Amelia wasn’t trying to say that you should put yourself through things you didn’t agree with. But Luisita had already signed the contract and sometimes there were silver linings to things in places you didn’t expect.

Luisita looked at her, doubtful. “Do you think so?” She wasn’t so sure but she hadn’t thought about it like that. Now that she was stuck in this horrible role, maybe she could just try to find a way of taking something good from it. It seemed impossible to her but what else could she do.

Amelia smiled, nodding softly. “Maybe playing Florinda will be your pathway to playing a character who will represent the woman that you are, that will help women all over Spain.”

Luisita’s eyes softened and she smiled at the thought. It was her biggest wish, to play someone who she could be proud of. Someone who gave women hope and showed them what they could be.

“I want to do something I will be proud of,” she looked up at Amelia softly, “something you will be proud of.”

Amelia’s expression softened. “Luisita, I am proud of you. You are not Florinda.”

Luisita scoffed. “Tell that to everyone else.”

Amelia laughed. “Luisita, honey, you could not be further from Florinda if you tried.”

Luisita sighed, feeling silly for how jealous she had behaved before. “I’m sorry for the way I acted before, I was feeling insecure playing this humiliating character. And then seeing how you spoke to that vedette…knowing that you will be surrounded by talented and beautiful women, I was scared you will stop loving me.”

Amelia softened and she shook her head. “Luisita, how could I ever stop loving you?” She truly wished that Luisita could feel exactly how she felt for her, that was the only way she could believe it.

“Look at me,” Amelia said to Luisita who had ducked her head. “I will never stop loving you….I love you more and more every day.”

Luisita nodded, willing herself to believe the earnestness in Amelia’s eyes. She leaned forward and took her into a hug, putting all the things into it she couldn’t say in her words.

“And I love you, I love you so much that it scares me.”

Amelia pulled back to wipe Luisita’s tears from her face. She placed a soothing kiss against her lips and then looked at her softly.

“Are you okay?”

Luisita nodded. She was glad they had spoken and cleared the air. She was glad that Amelia had opened up to her and that they understood each other better now.

“Are you?”

Amelia nodded with a soft smile.

Luisita looked down at their hands. “I hate arguing with you….I hate it more than I hate Florinda.”

Amelia’s let out a little laugh at the words and looked up to find Luisita fighting a smile too and her heart fluttered at Luisita’s attempt at easing the tension.

“Uyyy,” Amelia said playfully, leaning forward with a smile, “if you hate it so much then don’t do it,” she lifted her eyebrows cheekily and Luisita laughed at her playfulness.

Their laughter softened and they looked at each other for a moment, Luisita turning serious again.

“Do you know the saddest part of having to play Florinda?.”

“What?”

Luisita looked down at the ring on her hand. “Putting this on.” She took it off her finger and held it. “It was another reminder of how we can’t have this.”

“Are you saying that you want to marry me?” Amelia said it as a joke, trying to keep things playful but Luisita just looked at her with those big round eyes, sad and strong.

The sudden image of Amelia in a wedding dress crossed Luisita’s mind, of them saying their vows in front of all those who loved them, of them celebrating their love openly and her eyes filled with tears again.

“I want that more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

“Luisita…” Amelia gulped, and her heart broke at Luisita’s words.

She could see how much it meant to Luisita. And Amelia wanted it too. She wanted it so much. But she had always known that she would not be able to do that. She had accepted it long ago. She had come to accept that she didn’t need a paper to validate her love. As long as she had Luisita, it was enough for her.

“I want it too,” she breathed, and she watched Luisita’s eyebrows furrow deeper, and she felt the pain in her own heart increase- at the fact that they were exchanging such beautiful words but in the most painful way. At the fact that they couldn’t be having this conversation in a different context, in a happier one.

It hurt Amelia that she couldn’t give Luisita this. Luisita who was always demanding more than what the world was willing to give her. Demanding what she had every right to have. And Amelia admired it more than she could put into words. But she was constantly having to pull Luisita back to earth, back to the reality of things, even if she wished she could float into the place where Luisita’s mind dwelled sometimes.

“But darling,” she said, caressing Luisita’s cheek, wiping her tear, “we have to find joy in what we do have too. They can stop us from getting married, but they can’t stop me from loving you. They can’t stop how we feel. They can’t take that from us. I don’t need a marriage certificate to love you.”  

Luisita nodded. “I know,” Luisita knew that but it was more than just marriage certificate to Luisita. It meant a recognition of their love. It meant acceptance and security. It meant pledging their love before God and all their loved ones. Just as Maria and Ignacio had done, just as her parents had done. Just as everyone else had the right to do.

And it was something Luisita had dreamt of all her life. The simple pleasure of marrying the person that she loved. “I know that no one can stop me from loving you, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to be able to marry you.”

Amelia smiled sadly. She couldn’t argue with Luisita’s words, not when she knew she was right. When she had every right to be sad about how things were.

“I will never stop fighting until we are allowed to get married Amelia. Until we are able to love just as everybody else is.”

Amelia’s heart fluttered at Luisita’ determination. Luisita who had thought that she didn’t have any passions but in reality whose dreams were much bigger than anybody else’s. She wanted to change the world. And she was willing to give everything to do so.

And though Luisita’s courage scared Amelia sometimes. Though she always worried about what Luisita was willing and capable of doing, Luisita’s courage made Amelia feel braver herself. It made her feel like they truly did have the power to change the world.

She looked into Luisita’s eyes strongly. “Neither will I,” she said softly and Luisita smiled sadly at her.

Amelia lifted Luisita’s hand up to her mouth and placed a kiss on her ring finger. “One day,” she whispered and Luisita’s heart fluttered and she leaned forward to kiss Amelia strongly against the lips.

They pulled back and both looked at each other for a moment, taking in everything that had been said. The heaviness of their feelings.

Amelia’s caressed Luisita’s cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear softly. “How about we rest for a while, this day has been tiring.”

Luisita smiled softly and nodded, getting up. “But first I need to get out of this awful dress.”

Amelia laughed, she knew that Luisita hated the dress and all that it stood for, but Amelia really did think she looked beautiful in it. But she didn’t say it again for fear of a reproach from Luisita.

Instead she watched as Luisita took off the cardigan and she walked up behind her to help her unzip the dress, smiling over Luisita’s shoulder at the reflection of them together in the mirror.

She kissed Luisita’s shoulder innocently, and then turned around to get changed herself.

Once they were changed, they settled next to each other on the bed, the heaviness of the day drifting off them as they fell asleep in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit sadder than I was expecting, but I hope you still liked it. I'm looking forward to seeing how they resolve things on the show ❤


End file.
